memefandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Poker Face
Bad Poker Face is an awkward, clueless counterpart of the orignal Poker Face meme. Unlike the original version, he appears in distress as he did something guilter than the original and appears to have himself to have an awkwards situation than any other rage comic characters. sometimes, this meme has been known to rage comics on some websites and some memes also show the same face titled "Bad Poker Face" on it, resembling as he is nervous or cluesless. History After his popularity, before Bad Poker Face was ever made, He originally came from a meme that has the same appearance named "Poker Face" who had a plain, blank expression like he had. some time after 2010, some meme creator (who may possibly be the same one) has created a clueless or nervous version of him named "Bad Poker Face" and soon after, since the original was still popular, he didn't seem as popular as the original, but for one thing, he hasn't often appeared in many memes, but even though the original seems to remain more popular than it's other counterparts. It is unknown if he is still used or still popular, but surely, he may still be used by today. Counterparts There has been other counterparts besides the original version who does the same emotions, and since this meme was inspired and made after the original Poker Face meme, then therefore the Bad Poker Face meme should be a Counterpart as well. There Has been numerous other poker face counterparts besides him, like for example, there is a poker face meme who also makes fun of lady gaga and has a title saying, "P-P-P-Poker Face" on it. that meme is resembling that lady gaga's popular song is being made fun of by putting a face of the meme on her. There also has been a Dat A** Guy Version of him that his lips tucked in saying "Dat A**" and also numerous others like a pirate counterpart, smiling counterpart, and numerous other custom made ones from other rage comic characters and memes. since this meme has became so popular, Bad poker face may have as well. Trivia *Unlike the original meme, Poker Face, he has eyebrows that indicate that he's wondering even though his mouth appears opened rather than closed like the original has. *unlike the original meme and like the original meme, he has red captioned letters saying, "Bad Poker Face" rather than "Poker Face" like the original meme has. and even though he appears to be clueless or nervous like Rainbow Face and Oh No Guy has. *he is one of dozens of memes that appear to be crudely drawn and stick-figure like rather than detailed like the rest of the popular memes. *he was most likely inspired from the original meme named "Poker Face" *Unlike the Original Poker Face, He didn't seem to be as popular than the original, but even though, he is the same person, so therefore, he may still be popular even if the meme is the same person but different emotion than the original. Category:Memes Category:2010's memes Category:Image Macros Category:Rage Comics Category:Funny Characters Category:Phrase Category:Rage Faces Category:Scary